


Prince!Yunho one shot

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance, Shyness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, prince - Freeform, prince!Yunho, prince!ateez, roalty, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Working as a maid, in a land you weren't familiar with in the least, you met the prince face to face for the very first time.You just hoped it wouldn't be the last.Prince!Yunho x reader oneshot, 2-3 parts idk yet
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Prince!Yunho one shot

**Author's Note:**

> ahaaa im sorry ik i should be working on other stuff but i wanted to write prince yunho. 
> 
> please dont bully me

You hustled back and forth from the interlocking rooms, carrying mounds of folded sheets and towels in your tired arms. Many laundresses and maids alike walked alongside you, carrying the same material in front of them. Today was one of those days where everything needed to be cleaned spotless, according to the steward of the castle. That meant you and countless of others were working your butts off to scrub away the unseeable dirt and lint on all the cloths, and to eventually hang them out to dry. It wasn’t your most preferable work day, but it sure beat being bored and doing nothing for hours on end.  
It was a difficult routine to get used to at first, considering the way they did things in the royal court were nothing like what you were used to back at home. They didn’t have things like washing machines and machines that automatically dried whatever you put in them. Everything took time and patience, and plenty of helping hands. That’s where you came in, as part of the staff in this castle, you handled things ranging from cleaning the rooms and the clothes and sheets, to generalized upkeep of the things strewn about the giant building. 

Another job you had in the castle was now tending to the herbs in the greenhouse. 

You had no clue how to handle plants at all in the beginning, and even now you still didn’t understand 99% of their properties and what they did. But, given a list of things to do, you followed the directions word for word. They didn’t have an abundant of herbalists working among the court, and since many of the lower workers in the castle were women, a lot of them couldn’t read or write.

Luckily for you, you could.

The head herbalist, Dr. Elizabeth, was surprised to find out you could do these things. You specifically remembered her asking you where you learned to read and write, and it stunned you into silence at the unexpected question. You didn’t think to realize that during this time period, women rarely went to school. How behind this generation was made you feel sick to your stomach, but you were able to fib to the herbalist and tell her your deceased father wanted you to learn.

She didn’t bother to ask any more questions, and so you were put straight into the fray. Three times a week, during the evening, they would give you a list by one worker in the greenhouse, pertaining to the herbs, plants and flowers lining the ground. The greenhouse itself was a private section of the castle, cut off from most seeing eyes and only those with specific requirements could enter. 

You would check on the various plants to make sure they were healthy and doing well. Normally you could tell if they weren’t, by the way they wilted or the color they were turning, or if they were having trouble blooming. It was a simple task for you, thanks to the detailed instructions and your knowledge of being able to read. You could pull it off with no trouble at all.

It was turning to evening, with the setting sun lowering beyond the horizon in the distance, and considering you hadn’t tended to the garden yesterday, you figured you were due for a visit.

Your walk to the greenhouse was uneventful, many of the workers already heading to their bedchambers to sleep for the next busy day tomorrow. You got through the entrance with no problem, the small amount of workers in the area already recognizing you for the few weeks you’ve been there.

You reached the corner where your clipboard and white coat were waiting on a hook, grabbing it and shoving your arms through the sleeves roughly. After fighting with the buttons and just deciding to leave them undone, you grabbed your checklist and pen and started off your night tending to the plants.

It was quiet and peaceful, leaving you in a state of feeling tranquil. The moon had already risen, spilling its light through the glass in the wall and reflecting off the dewy blooms beautifully. They kept the greenhouse at a warm temperature, since the cold outside was sure enough to kill most of the flowers here. 

You lowered down to the ground, not minding the way stray bits of dirt smeared your coat and smocks. Since it was the end of the day, you didn’t have to worry looking presentable for anyone in particular. 

A stray bud caught your eye mid-read, your vision locked on the pretty pink and white flower in your field of view. It was one of the prettier flowers in the garden, with a gradient of pink and purple blending into white, and a red, spiky bud in the middle. It was blooming wonderfully, and you couldn’t help but to reach out and stroke its soft petals in between your fingers. 

“That’s an Echinacea.” A feminine voice to your right spoke.

You jolted in response, looking up at the figure standing right beside your crouched form. Few people spoke to you while working, but since you were familiar with the girl, you could understand why she started conversing in the first place. 

She leaned over, apple red strands cascading down her pale cheeks. She was a beautiful young woman, working for the King and Queen since she was 16 years old. Her being one of the more experienced herbalists, you often see her a lot when you come to see the garden.

“O-oh.” You stated awkwardly, not really memorizing the names and uses of the plants very often. You might name three from the top of your head from memory, but other than that, your mind was filled with other things. 

Alice, the red-headed herbalist, gave you a friendly smile at your attempt to contribute to conversation. You were never a very social person and avoided talking to people if you could help it. You tend to turn as red as her hair in situations that involved speaking, and it was embarrassing enough as is to flush at anything that made you remotely nervous.

“They’re normally used for the common cold, and it helps boost your immune system when fighting a pesky virus. We use them a lot, since colds are so common, especially in this frigid weather.” Alice contributed helpfully, hands resting on her small knees.

You took a final glance at the bud, enjoying how beautifully it worked as well as its appearance. “I think it’s my favorite.”

“Mine too.”

◤━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◥

Dr. Elizabeth wanted you to sort through the files in her office before you left for the night. You’d never actually been in her office before, even if it was located directly across from the greenhouse. It made you feel nervous, and maybe even a bit awkward to invade her privacy like this.

“I trust you won’t steal anything, right?” She had asked you, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand on edge. But from the way her face twisted into a teasing grin, you figured she had just been toying with you. 

You definitely did not want to break her trust. She was already an intimidating woman, and you’d hate to get on her bad side.

So on you went, getting into her office and finding out it was absolutely frigid in there. Your arms automatically came up to your body, wrapping around your shoulders in a feeble attempt to rid of the chill. 

The faster you finished, the faster you could leave and enter the confines of your warm room. 

The thought of having your stove on, blazing red hot flames licking the amber wood enticingly made you want to leave even more. 

You started to scan her desk, glancing and reading over the various papers scattered about. You decided to categorize them into three, one being the information on specific plants, two for the patients she has, and three being related to the royal court.

Your eyes skimmed over the papers pertaining to the royal family, finally landing on a file connected to the prince. You had only ever seen the prince once since working in the castle, and it was a strange sight to behold. From the way he held himself, down to the way he dressed, you knew he was in the becoming stages of being a great leader. 

This had been from the Kings birthday bash, and you were incredibly busy handing out foods and drinks, you never really had the chance to inspect the young man further. 

A part of you hoped you would never have to meet any of the members face to face. It was hard enough hiding the fact you weren’t from this world to everyone else you met.

The paper you held listed dates and times next to the prince’s name, with various names of herbs you have yet to hear of. 

1:00 AM, the Prince has taken the Abrus precatorius seed. 

1:30 AM, the Prince has begun to show signs of fatigue and bouts of nausea.

1:59 AM, Our Prince has started to show convulsions and induced vomiting, even with bed rest, the seed will continue its course for the next three to four days.

Your eyes widened at the continuing list, going on and on for pages on end. Different herbs were listed on the tops of each page, with the prince being affected in the worst way possible on every single one. It seemed to you that the prince was taking various poisons under the watchful eye of Dr. Elizabeth, with a logbook containing his after affects and time stamped accordingly. 

You couldn’t even imagine how horrible this must have been for your prince, to endure suffering like this for who knows how long, just to be able to protect himself from the evils in the world. Becoming immune to a poison seemed like a fate worse than death.

You barely even noticed the stinging tears beginning to pool at the corners of your eyes. 

A scuffle was heard directly behind you, causing you to whip around in fear at the sound. A body was sitting on the ledge of the window, shrouded in darkness and shadows, making you unable to see said stranger. 

They were beginning to lift up the ledge of the window, and with each attempt your feet took you to the back wall. Your heart was pounding, wondering if this mysterious person might be a burglar, or even worse, an assassin sent to kill a member of the royal family? 

As soon as the person slid the window up fully, you scrambled to the closest light source, grabbing at the oil lamp and attempting to light it in the darkness.

All at once, everything seemed to grind to a stop. You managed to light the lamp, eyes scouring towards the window to take in the appearance of the terrifying stranger.

Only to be met with pools of honey brown eyes, a tall and lanky form with a head of jet black hair. 

It was the prince.

He stared up at you, half sitting on the window's ledge with half of his body already inside of the room. His eyes gave a couple blinks, before realizing the situation he was in. 

“I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t frighten you.” The prince said to you, a feeble smile taking place on his pale face.

You could do nothing but stand there in shock, mouth gaping open and closed like a fish out of water. You tried to find words, but they seemed to escape you, making your attempt at conversation near impossible. 

Your hand on the oil lamp was beginning to shake from nerves.

He decided now was the time to slink carefully into the room, all the while closing the window behind him gently. 

The prince came to a stop in front of you, searching into your face for a reason you couldn’t fathom.

It seemed like now was the time your brain began working. 

“P-Prince Yunho!” You shouted anxiously, doing a sudden 90 degree bow before him. 

You had already forgotten your hold on the lamp was non-existent at this point.

Your eyes widened in fear, hardly having the time to grab at the falling oil lamp making its descent on the floor. 

Prince Yunho, with his incredible reflexes, managed to nab at the lamp just in time. Your pounding heart seemed to steady, a relieved gasp escaping your chest. 

After realizing what you had just done, you began to panic. 

“M-my Prince! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean- I just-”

The man held his hands up in front of him, causing you to stop your spiel. “I know I must have scared you. I didn’t stop to think that someone else would be in the Doctor’s office, especially at this time of the night.”

You looked down at the floor, hands held together in front of your shawls in a vice-like grip. 

“I’m so sorry, my Prince. Dr. Elizabeth had asked me to sort some files in her office before I left.”

Prince Yunho looked me over. “I wasn’t aware there was a new herbalist.”

You shook your head hurriedly, going straight away to correct the mistake. “I-I’m no herbalist, your majesty. I just happen to be able to read and write, so Dr. Elizabeth wanted me to tend to the garden per her instructions.”

The young man’s eyebrows lifted up, as if in surprise. 

“That’s pretty impressive for a young woman.”

Your cheeks flushed at the sudden compliment, eyes looking at everywhere but the prince's face. You could hardly deny how handsome he was, and having him stand merely a few feet away from you caused you bouts of heart flutters. 

“I actually came here to get something.” He admitted, hand cradling his opposite arm. 

You looked at it carefully, noticing the way his forearm was bandaged haphazardly, red spots beginning to seep through the dirtied cloth. You gasped at the sight, realizing the dire situation you were in. 

The prince was injured, and you were obligated to help him in any way you could.

“Prince Yunho! What happened to your arm?” You asked the black-haired boy, reaching out to his injured arm, but thinking better of it and retracting your hand. 

He almost looked embarrassed by the question, head tilted to the side and eyes locked to the far wall. “I was sparring with one of the guards and I managed to knick myself. It’s not as bad as it seems, but I just needed something to help with the swelling. The bleeding has already stopped.”

You furrowed your brows in sympathy, already knowing how painful it must be for the young prince. “My Prince, if you don’t mind me asking, how come you wait until now to do something?”

“I don’t like bothering anyone over something not serious.”

Your eyes bulged at the statement, a bit of your worriedness seeping through your voice. “Something not serious?! Prince Yunho, your arm could get infected at the very least!”

The prince looked up at you in alarm, before looking off to the side with a slight flush to his cheeks. The action caused your heart to stutter, heart gripping painfully at the rather cute side to the prince, before the cogs in your mind began to start working.

You glanced around the room, walking towards the shelves lined with bottles of various herbs to search for something to help the prince.

Something that could help with the inflammation and swelling. 

From the top of your head, the first thing that came to mind was tea tree. 

You grabbed at the bottle, swirling the oil around in your hand before setting it on the desk. 

“Tea tree oil helps with inflammation, I know that much. But we need something to keep your arm from getting infected.”

You bustled about the room, opening cabinets and searching for some spare cloth and a disinfectant. You tried to ignore the way the prince was eyeing your every move curiously, hand still supporting his injured arm.

“Got it.” You whispered to yourself, grabbing at the bottle of disinfectant and bringing it to your mini workstation.

You glanced up at the prince nervously, your awkward energy already affecting your actions. You wrung your hands in front of you, hoping that what you wanted to ask wouldn’t offend the prince. 

“Prince Yunho, do you mind if I re-bandage your arm and clean your wound? I’m just worried that if it’s not done properly, something terrible will happen to you.”

Wordlessly, the prince took a seat at the only chair in the room, placing his arm directly on the doctor’s desk. 

Biting back a nervous gulp, you leaned down to his level and began to unwrap the makeshift cloth. Prince Yunho made no sign of the action causing him pain, either because he was good at hiding it or had very good pain tolerance, you weren’t sure. You kept going either way.

You winced at seeing the festering wound, the area around it turning blood red, bits of dried blood crusting over the top of it.

He was lucky he didn’t get an infection at this rate.

You hurriedly saught after a roll of cloth to use as a bandage, crouching down to your knees to get a better position on dressing his wound. You had never tried to do this before, on yourself or anyone else, and the idea of potentially messing up made you incredibly worried. You were nowhere near qualified to be doing this, but since everyone else had gone to bed for the night, you were the only choice he had. 

After a moment of thoughts flickering through your mind, you began to rub the disinfectant onto the cloth and in the wound. A loud hiss escaped from the prince, his fist automatically coming to a clenched position. You winced from the reaction, realization coming across too late. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Prince Yunho. I should have told you first.” You murmured weakly, frozen in your previous position, afraid to do anymore. 

The black-haired man shook his head, bits of perspiration flinging off. “Don’t worry, I’ve dealt with worse things. You can go ahead.” He urged you on.

So you began to clean the wound, the prince no longer releasing groans of pain from the contact. 

It hadn’t taken you long to clean the wound and slather it with the tea tree oil. Soon enough his forearm was covered in the clean bandaged, tied into a knot at the top to keep it from coming undone. You weren’t sure if this was the proper technique, but it had to do for now.

“I’m by no means a professional, your majesty, so in the morning it might be a wise decision to get this looked at by Dr. Elizabeth.” You looked up at the prince, trying hard to speak to him without your voice trembling in nervousness. 

His doe brown eyes locked with yours, the flames from the oil lamp reflecting in his dark orbs. It was enchanting, in a way, to see a literal fire appear in his eyes. 

But a fire he didn’t seem. He was anything but blazing red in your mind's eye. If you had to compare the prince, you might even consider him to be something innocent. 

An image of the Echinacea flower appeared in your mind, remembering how soft the petals seemed, and the spiked texture of the bud. 

It was beautiful to look at, and soothing to the touch. Looking at the plant felt similar to how you felt looking at the prince before you.

Warmth, happiness, and a gentle spirit that wasn’t hard to miss.

Prince Yunho gave a toothy grin, prominent cheekbones making their appearance from the action. You couldn’t help but notice the natural pink flush to the prince’s cheeks, giving him an adoring, rosy look.

“Thank you, miss.”

His soft voice broke through the silence, leaving your chest feeling all types of strange. You weren’t sure what was happening, or what this feeling was, but you didn’t want it to leave you very soon.

You realized you were still crouched by the prince’s feet, head peering up at him from your spot on the floor. 

You hurriedly got up, an embarrassed flush taking over your face. Your hands swept away the invisible dirt and lint from your shawls, trying to find a way to speak.

The prince of all people should not be thanking a commoner like you. 

“Please, you don’t have to thank me, my Prince. Anyone would have done the same thing in my position.” You told him earnestly, sending a small smile his way. 

He stood up, checking out the new bandage before looking down at you once more. It was baffling just how much he towered over you, standing more than 7 inches taller.

Your prince gave a slight bow of his head in what you assumed was in thanks. “I still give my appreciation to you either way. It was kind of you to do so.”

It was painful, the way your smile widened into a full toothy grin. Your cheeks must have looked incredibly fluffy from the action. You never liked your face, with how round and soft it looked. It made you feel like a child, in a weird sense. 

Prince Yunho’s smile disappeared, eyebrows coming together down the middle into a slight frown. 

You started to worry about his sudden mood change, heart stopping from the shift in the air. You weren’t sure if you had done something wrong, or something to offend the prince. 

Before you could even open your mouth to say a word, he was lifting his large hand towards your face, thumb gently laying over the top of your flushed cheeks.

Your eyes bulged, heart picking up its pace at the unfamiliar contact of skin on skin. His handsome face was riddled with concentration, eyes looking somewhere at your face. 

His thumb raked gently across your blazing cheeks, just beneath your left eye. The action caused you to feel lightheaded, and you fought to stand on your feet at the presence of prince Yunho and his gentle caresses. 

All too soon he pulled away, hand going limp at his side. 

He sent a tiny smile your way, before speaking into the developing awkward silence. “You had some muck on your face. You must have been working hard, miss.”

You blinked a few times, mind still reeling from the surprise contact from the prince. 

Automatically, your hand came up to the spot where the prince’s thumb was just at, feeling how hot your cheeks felt on top of your cold fingers.

You struggled for words.

“I- It’s- I didn’t know-” You stuttered into the office, voice growing quieter towards the end. Finally, you let out a meek “thank you.”

Prince Yunho raised his eyebrows in amusement, either at your flustered state or something else, you weren’t quite sure.

But you knew you’d never forget your first time meeting the prince, and how much you adored him. 

Maybe coming to this place wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
